Fallin' for You
by stella brillare
Summary: While on a mission, their feelings for each other are brought to light once more, and this time they aren't so sure they can deny them any longer.
1. Intorduction

**Hi! So, welcome Star Wars and R5 fans alike! This is the first part in my "LOUD - EP" Fanfiction series. One fanfiction a month, each dedicated to a different sound on R5's EP. Each story will reach about six or seven chapters, updating roughly once or twice a week depending. **

**Before we jump into the story I'm going to give you an idea of the pairings/songs that each fanfiction will go into. **

**Track 1 - Loud: Castle/Beckett (Castle)**  
**Track 2 - Fallin' For You: Siri/Obi-Wan (Star Wars)**  
**Track 3 - I Want U Bad: Han/Leia (Star Wars)**  
**Track 4 - Here Comes Forever: Luke/Mara (Star Wars)**

**Now, I will welcome you to the first story in the series entitled "Fallin' For You.", based off the song of the same title. I'd suggest you listen to the song at least once before, during, or after the course of this fanfiction so that you can get a taste of where the inspiration of this story came from. **

**Welcome, to Fallin' for You. I am Kota, I will be your author during the course of this story as the others to come (except Here Comes Forever, that is a project written between myself and two other authors.) If you have any questions as to this story, if something doesn't add up or you're just curious, want to talk, or anything, feel free to send me a message, review, or message me on tumblr (masterrjedi). **

**And now, let's dive in, shall we?**

* * *

They walk at a slow speed, observing their surroundings. His hand is resting on the hilt of his lightsaber in the case that he needs to draw it quickly. She thinks he's being paranoid, but he doesn't really care because if it assures him that she'll be safe.. well, that's all that he cares about at this point.

He observes her movements as she rests her hand on the pillar next to her as she peers around the corner to the completely full corridor, lets out an annoyed groan, and the straightens her stance. When she brings her thumb to her mouth and chews on her nail, her brow crinkled signifying that she was thinking up an idea, he can't help but let a slight smile form on his lips.

He didn't really see it coming, but before he realizes what she's doing his hand is already tangled in hers and she takes a step closer to him to cover his lightsaber. Anyone around them would mistake them for a young couple, which he soon realizes was the goal. She takes the lead, marching straight into the crowds of people, right back to the room of their mark.

He's even more surprised with what happens next, but he's been playing along the entire time. He's no longer simply holding her hand, but his arm is draped over her back, holding her close to his side. She turns, placing her back against the door.

A few people are walking down the halls, watching them curiously.

Playing with the sides of his cloak, she stands on her toes, and plants a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. Behind her back her hand is working to break the code and unlock the door, and he knows this, which is why he's not protesting this kiss. It's the perfect cover story.

* * *

From a distance, he can see them. The small child is running around in the sand, the two adults laughing as he chases the small ball. A tentative hand rests ever so gently on his shoulder and he turns to face her. After observing her face for a moment, he brings his hand to her back, escorting her back to the ship on the horizon.

He didn't expect it to be this hard, to leave the child in their hands, even if he knows that they're more than capable to raise him if he doesn't return.

Siri's been amazingly strong during this whole thing, that much is clear, stronger than he would have imagined possible. As they make the jump into hyperspace, he looks over at her silent figure. She looks exhausted, her blonde hair is framing her face and her pale skin is tinted red due to the amount of sunlight she has gotten during the day.

Her words are soft; almost inaudible, but perhaps that's how they were meant to be.

He simply nods in response, moving himself to put a comforting arm around her. Her head seems to fit perfectly on his shoulder. They sit in silence for what seems like eternity, the comfort of having each other their calming all their nerves.

When she says that she misses him, he simply whispers "Me, too."

* * *

They get back to the temple, and they go on as if nothing had happened between them, even though they both know that's not true. They've been battling trying to get over their connection with each other since they were young Padawan Learners. Many times have they wanted to give in, but they both know that they've got duty. They've got to protect the republic, help those who cannot help themselves, and that would always be more important than their own desires. No matter what, being a Jedi came first.

But it's both killing them inside. The connection that they had during their mission was nothing like either of them had ever felt before, the gentle kiss that Siri planted on his lips made him not care about anything other than her. He didn't care about their mission, he didn't care about the greater good. He cared about her and the love that they had for each other.

So, after a month of being back, just before the meditative leave that they were granted was up, he finds himself in her small quarters. Both their apprentices are in some sort of lesson, so he feels that now would be the best time to address it.

No words are spoken before it happens. Before she repeats what happened just a mere month ago.

It's what happens when she pulls back. It's the soft whisper of her voice, the one that has given him chills for years. It's not like he didn't know that, he has known. But to hear the words, to admit that they're committing a wrong.. Her gentle tone makes it seem like she doesn't care, and for once, he doesn't care either. He just wants to be hers, to protect her. Tomorrow they'll worry about being Jedi. Tomorrow, everything _should_ go back to normal, but today; today they're going to just be Siri and Obi-Wan. Today, they're going to break the rules and face tomorrow he'll suffer the consequences no matter what they be. Because he knows exactly how he feels and what he wants. And besides, it just feels right. Like the Force is pushing him to do this.

He leans in and kisses her brow, repeating the words that she told him.

"I love you.."


	2. Chapter 1

His fingers are laced behind his back, his brown cloak hanging loosely around his stalky figure. Her stance matches him as they both intentley listen to the assignment being placed before them. Together.

Stealing a quick glance out of the corner of his eye at the blonde next to him, he turns his gaze to the master who has now begun addressing them with the details.

"We're sending you to Licierna." Master Plo Koon tells the two jedi, and the obvious confusion quickly rushes over their faces. The woman is the one to acknowledge it.

"Licierna? I have never heard of it. What are we doing there?" Her tone is flat, no emotion is shown as she addresses the council, which impresses the male just slightly.

"The hapan heir, a young boy, has been kidnapped and we have reason to believe that this is where they are keeping him. The Hapans have asked for our help on this matter, and we must oblige. The republic's relationship with them is touchy and we will be treading close to the edge if we don't assist, and the senate will not be happy with us if we do."

She chews on her bottom lip, nodding once. The two jedi look at each other, and with one look Obi-Wan knows what she's thinking. "We graciously accept the assignment, masters."

"Very dangerous, this mission could prove to be. Leave your padawns, you will." They simply nod at the statement by the grandmaster, giving one more nod of acceptance before bowing their heads. They share the traditional "may the force be with you"'s, before turning and leaving the circular council chambers.

As soon as the door behind them is closed and their around the corner, the awkward silence between them is broken when Siri makes a statement.

"Ferus isn't going to be too happy about being left behind."

Letting out a chuckle, Obi-Wan shakes his head before stopping in his tracks, "You think Ferus will be bad? Try having Anakin as an apprentice. He'll do anything to come along and get out of his lessons."

"Well, good luck with letting him know. I'll meet you down in the hangar in roughly two standard hours and we can head off on this dangerous mission."

Siri allows herself to drag out the word dangerous, hinting that she isn't quiet sure how dangerous a simple rescue mission could be, especially when the person in distress is just a mere child.

"I might just need that so called luck." He chuckles once more, giving her a genuine smile before giving a bow to signal that he'll be leaving, turns on his heel and makes his way down the hall to the corridor that he shared with his apprentice.

* * *

She's pulled herself atop one of the crates, her feet hanging off the edge. Her hands are resting on either side of her as she leans forward slightly in an attempt to look at the person addressing her. Her blonde hair is pulled into a messy plait down her back, not wanting to fight with it, because she is getting a feeling she'll have enough action defending the child that she is being sent to rescue. As Siri suspected, he is a little past the meeting time; although she is sure that his apprentice is to blame for that. As per usual, she suspects that Anakin was arguing with him about something pertaining to not being allowed on the mission. So, she talks to one of the maintenance personnel who are working on one of this ships while she waits.

It's another few minutes, and she's deep in conversation when the familiar presence approaches. She cocks her head slightly to the left permitting herself a better view of the entry to the hanger. She feels the corner of her mouth turn up into a small, friendly smile as she uses her wrists to push herself off the crate that she was perched on. With a nod and a short goodbye, she meets Obi-Wan halfway, across the room.

"Well, nice of you to show up." Her tone is dripping with humor, and she full well knows (or at least she hopes) that Obi-Wan knows that she's just messing with him.

"Not all of us can have padawan's who are as understanding as yours, Siri." As she listens to his words, they begin making their way up the ramp to the ship that the council has assigned to them.

The beating of her heart seems to be at an extreme rate. Her and Obi-Wan haven't been on a mission together in years, not since her exile from the order into her undercover mission, and she's rather excited to catch up with him, to be the best friends that they once were before everything happened and they were forced to ignore what was right there in front of them.

After they've taken off, she dismisses herself to a cabin, explaining that she hasn't gotten much rest lately, the war is making things uneasy on her and sleeping isn't the top of her list.

Once she's stowed away and stripped of her jedi attire into something more comfortable for relaxing, she pulls her knees up to her chest as she ponders the past, even though she's promised herself and Obi-Wan that they were to forget.

_No_ matter_ what happens... I'll remember this._

Something that has always challenged her was what promise she was supposed to keep. The first one that she made in what she believed to be a dying moment, a moment filled with two young souls so lost, yet so in love; Or the last one, the one of two people who were being torn apart, the broken feelings like shattered glass plunging into the depths of the souls that once pledged themselves to the other?

She wants to forget, she wants to be able to move on because they made their decision due to what was best for them, because they knew that they would never be able to truly live with each other if they didn't, and that would eventually drive a wedge between them and neither of them wanted that. (Not that there wasn't something blocking them from being the friends that they once were)

Siri begins unbraiding her hair, closing her eyes as she tries to forget, push the memories back down and let them disappear into the back of her mind where they should stay.

Closing her eyes tightly, she rests her head on the pillow that seems to be harder than a rock itself, and she clears her mind, allowing herself to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

In the cockpit sits a lone man, his eyes heavy, drooping due to the lack of sleep he's gotten these past two days. His mind, however, is swimming with thoughts. The words his padawan told him as they parted are echoing in his mind, rattling his brain in so many different directions.

_"Remember what is said about attachments, Master."_

Attachment. That's not what he and Siri have, not now.

Sure, perhaps it used to be. Perhaps it could have been that way if they hadn't been logical, but they were logical and they knew what must have been done.

And then the soft, stern, voice of a young Siri Tachi pours into his mind at the thought of what happened and what could have been.

_We have to forget. _

And once again, his memories are pushed away as if those short days never happened. As if they never went to Quadrant Seven, if they never escaped in Magus' ship and they were never almost blown into a million pieces to be lost into space.

Once his mind is black, he pulls the datapad up off the controls where it has rested for the past two standard hours since take off. They've got a mission, and they always complete their missions.

That's not going to change now.


End file.
